


lo importante | es diferente

by fyxxen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Español | Spanish, F/F, Hispanic Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyxxen/pseuds/fyxxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>four times Erica or Lydia has to stand up for each other, and the one time they stand up to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. four

Unsurprisingly, Erica’s family is unwilling to let her return to the life she briefly had in the space between the bite and disappearing. She wants to tell her family about the change, the pack, about why she needs to be around them. The Sheriff kept (tried to keep) Stiles away from the pack for nearly a month before accepting them, but that wouldn’t work with the Reyes.  


It wouldn’t work for Erica’s wolf.  


Which is why, during the bi-weekly study session at Lydia’s house with Stiles and Lydia in attempt to catch Erica and Boyd up on what they’d missed while they were… missing, Lydia is pretending to focus on teaching Boyd about stoichiometry and definitely not straining to hear the angry Spanglish coming from the hallway, seemingly raising octave by octave with each sentence.  


“No, mamá. No. ¡ya he dicho! Es _diferente_. ¡porfa, escúchame!

\---

Erica rolls her eyes to the heavens as her mother lists the things she needs help with at home, knowing that half of them her father has already taken care of. She hops down the stairs of Lydia’s expansive front hall, needing to go outside and feel some fresh air to cool her head.  


Looking up at the stars as she steps outside, Erica counts as many as she can before getting bored… It’s either than, or hanging up and chucking her phone across the yard. And that’s something she doesn’t want to have to explain to Mama Reyes later on.  


“Mamá, escúchame, es… it’s different now. I swear! Te prometo, estamos estudiando. Lydia and Stiles are really good. They’re helping. Somos amigos, mamá. Tengo amigos, ahora.”  


“Lydia… I know what I used to say about her. I was wrong, really. She just wants to help. Por favor. No me hagas volver a casa.”

\---

Erica is gone for about 20 minutes before Boyd starts to get up to check on her. Before he’s even halfway up, Lydia waves him back down.  
“Go over the problem set with Stiles, I’ll go check on her. The extra review won’t hurt.”  


Lydia slips outside, trying to be stealthy in case Erica is still locked in verbal battle with her mother. When the cool night air hits her face, she wishes she had grabbed her cardigan. Seeing Erica peacefully looking up at the stars gives her pause.  


Erica turns as Lydia steps fully onto the patio, two sets of warm brown eyes meeting, Erica giving a crooked smile in response to the questions in Lydia’s eyes that she’s trying really hard not to let show.  


“She’s always been really protective. It’s not only that I’m her _preciosa_ ,” she sounds half-wistful, half sneering with her emphasis, “but before… all this, she needed to make sure we kept in touch in case I had an attack. I can’t exactly explain to her that I’m the monster that goes bump in the night, but how else can I get her to calm the fuck down and trust that I know what I’m doing?”  


Both girls are surprised at Erica’s outburst, it’s not like they’re friends. Allies, yes. Friendly, arguably. But neither is the sharing feelings-type.  


Fists clenched, Erica turns back to the house.  


“C’mon, Lyds. Time to beat some more chem into my head before we start working on the history homework.”  


Lydia stays outside a few beats longer, looking up at the stars like Erica had been moments earlier.


	2. three

Lydia and Allison are splayed across Allison’s bed at the Argent manor, two laptops and countless magazines scattered around them along with empty Starbucks cups and a number of empty candy wrappers.

“Mermaid?”

“Not enough range of movement.”

“Allison. It’s not like you’re going to be sparring in this. The goal is to look good and probably have sex in the back of a limo on prom night.”

Allison laughs at Lydia’s blasé assessment of the night. They had been pouring over prom dress sales, ideas, anything and everything they could get their hands on…. _For hours_. Lydia was determined to make prom night amazing. Any time anyone in their friend group said anything remotely disparaging about prom night, she got a crazed look in her eyes.

“So…” The poorly faked casual in Allison’s voice stops Lydia from scrolling any farther down on the 6th page of “goddess dresses” on Etsy, “Scott and I were thinking it would be fun to maybe. I dunno. Go as a double date?”

Lydia snorts, “Scott and Jackson hate each other. Bowling was not super great with those two boneheads, Ali.”

Allison levels a steady look at her friend, “Lyds. You haven’t spoken to him in a week. You haven’t talked about him in nearly _three_. Do you wanna, oh, I don’t know. Talk about it? Or at least admit that you’re not interested in going to the prom with Jackson any more? Or at least, you’re not going to?”

“Have you noticed all the new hotties roaming the halls at school?”

“Lyds—“

“How quickly do you think I could get one to go out with me?”

This goes on for minutes, Lydia getting louder and louder in attempt to drown out Allison. If it had been anyone other than Allison, well firstly they never would have dared to question Lydia Martin about her relationship in such a way. Being that it was Allison Argent doing the questioning though… Lydia found herself rolling away from her laptop, nearly off the side of the queen-sized bed, her eyes comically large.

Again, friendships with Allison Argent were different than others. Lydia found herself with an armful of Argent with an evil look in her eyes.

“Really, Allison. Tackling?”

“Talk or I tickle.”

“Allison Argent. You wouldn’t DARE.”

“Talk,” Allison wiggles her fingers and eyebrows in a way that should be absurd but somehow still manages to be a little threatening. 

_Dimples shouldn’t work like that_ , Lydia thinks to herself before giving in, “Fine, fine. Get off me and we can talk.”

Allison rolls off Lydia, leaving the red-head free to prop herself up on one side, “Well? What exactly are we talking about? Begin the inquisition!”

“Really, Lyds?”

“Well, asking questions would help me know what you were actually wanting to know,” Lydia twirls a strand of hair around her index finger, making Allison narrow her eyes. Two can play at this game.

“You’ve been noticing Erica Reyes a lot these days.”

“She struts around in fuck-me heels, what do you expect?”

Allison laughs, “Fuck-me heels, really, Lyds? You own heels exactly like that.”

“Exactly why I know what to call them,” she winks in response.

“So are you going to ask her out?” Lydia loves Allison for how she asks flat-out, doesn’t beat around the bush. There’s no judgment for her being maybe interested in a girl. There is, however, definitely some hypocritical judgment for her wanting to ask out a werewolf. Allison and Erica still hadn’t patched things up, understandably, from when Allison had tried to kill her and Boyd.

“Well?”

Lydia stays silent, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger, once again.

“You already asked her out.”

“She asked me out.”

“Lydia!”

Lydia bolts up at Allison’s outburst, finger poised to point at her best friend’s face, “No, Allison Argent, no. You do not get to go all high and mighty on me. She went overboard when Derek gave her the bite, but she is a _good person_. It’s not her fault you tried to kill her and her best friend! I’m not going to go back to the arguments we’ve been avoiding about a certain werewolf who you’re _still_ secretly dating. Or about how you didn’t tell me for the longest time about the existence of the wolves in question. No.”

Lydia forces herself to relax and meet Allison’s eyes, “No, you get to be happy for me and find us prom dresses that will make everyone else jealous that they’re not our dates, capisce?”

Allison is quiet for a few moments, and Lydia lets her stay that way, gathering her thoughts.

“Well, this could make the double date easier… Scott and Erica like each other better than Jackson.”

Lydia snorts in agreement.


	3. two

Scott is sitting at an empty table in the lunchroom waiting for lunch to begin. It’s a quieter day, since only him, Erica, and Boyd have lunch this slot and Boyd is in Oregon with Derek for an extended weekend to visit another pack.

Erica stumbles to their table looking very confused, and a little scared.

“What’s up, Erica? You look a little haunted.”

She doesn’t answer right away, and Scott is about to ask her again as he’s getting a little worried when she finally answers, “I just asked Lydia Martin out on a date and she said yes.”

Scott just stares at her, “Well, that’s different.”

“Qué hice, Scott?? Por qué? Me volví loca?”

“To quote you last week when you went off on Isaac for saying Lydia was a bitch, she’s gorgeous and knows what she wants in life. She’s a genius and just happens to be that way while looking like sex on a stick. And she loves her friends to the end of the world and back.”

Erica is blushing.

“You really like her,“ Scott beams.

Erica groans, dropping her head onto the table, “shut up.”


	4. one

“You look much crabbier than you should for being part of a pack that just killed a wendigo that suffered no deaths of its own,” Stiles says to a pacing Lydia. A Lydia who definitely hadn’t been in his room when he left to meet up with Danny and Boyd to finish the ritual to kill the aforementioned wendigo, “why weren’t you in the woods with Danny and Boyd?”

When she whirls on him looking murderous and ready to scream, he realizes that may have not been the right question.

“Fucking Erica stole my fucking phone and,” she takes a deep breath, “and what she did was unforgiveable. She basically tried to lock me in my house.”

Stiles is in the process of stripping, when he pauses to raise an eyebrow at her. She’s not bothered or even surprised by his nudity, the werewolves are used to nudity and the humans are used to having to change out of bloody and otherwise dirtied clothes in front of each other.

“So are you mad because she stole your phone, or because she was trying to protect you? Because we all know y’all like each other. Lydia, no one’s been allowed to even half-heartedly insult her if you’re around because you’re the only one allowed to vituperate her.”

Lydia chooses to ignore Stiles’ insights into her feelings, “Stop trying to use fancy words, Stilinski.”

“That’s not the point, Lydia,” Stiles says, although it’s muffled by him pulling a clean shirt on over his head, “I have a word of the day dictionary. SATs are a real thing.”

“And she’s brave and stupid and I don’t care if she has rapid healing, she shouldn’t go into a fight without backup, that’s a real thing.”

“She wasn’t exactly without backup, Lyds.”

Lydia groans as she plops herself down onto Stiles’ bed, “But that’s different– she wouldn’t let _me_ back her up.”


	5. plus one

“SCOTT.” The yell reverberates through the silence of the forest, nearly as terrifying as the demons the pack had just banished.

Scott is covered in black and green… blood? Definitely demon in origin. Erica is up in his face in an instant, still have shifted, her eyes blazing gold, fangs out and nails covered in demon.

“I told you. I fucking told you to keep Lydia out of this! ¿Por qué hiciste? ¿Y si ella había sido herida? ¡Pendejo!”

“Erica, I’m not Lydia’s keeper. No one is. We needed her banshee scream to knock the demons out long enough so that we could get them out of Beacon Hills for good, you know that,” Scott tries to reason with Erica but she’s still clearly fuming.

“No lo entiendes, Scott— ella es el sol, la luna es una imposture penosa and this is different because si le haces daño, o ponerla en peligro otra vez? No me importa nada, no me importa que eres el Alpha, te voy a matar.”

Scott’s eyes flash red, and he’s about to open his mouth to retort when someone clear’s their throat a few yards off. Both Scott and Erica jump, tempers still high but feeling a little silly for not having paid enough attention to their surroundings.

Lydia is watching them, her once-cute sundress torn and covered in demon goo, “ ¿Sabes que hablo español, sí?” She directs at this Erica.

“La proxima vez, hable conmigo. I don’t care that Scott’s the alpha and that you’re a big bad wolf, we’re in this together, Erica.“

Erica looks like she isn’t sure whether to laugh or to cry, equally surprised at Lydia speaking Spanish and relieved that she looks unhurt. 

Lydia finds herself with an armful of blonde werewolf, holding her so tight it’s almost hard to breathe. She holds her back, equally tight.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a 5+1 but you'll quickly notice there are only four... so it's a 4+1!! latinx!Teen Wolf characters are SO important. Scott and Erica are so latinx, don't try to tell me otherwise.
> 
> Spanish is my second language, so if you notice any mistakes, please do let me know.
> 
> Forever thanks to redweathertiger, the most beautiful beta to ever beta.


End file.
